


Kenangan Ini Pantang Dikenang

by rasyalleva



Category: 3TELO - garekinclong
Genre: Canon part 5&6, F/M, Flashbacks, Hurt No Comfort, Untold Internal Conflict, pokoknya gitulah, saya gak paham apalagi anda (???) /lalu menendang diri sendiri ke luar angkasa
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 06:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13289208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasyalleva/pseuds/rasyalleva
Summary: Lapor, komandan! Masih hidup.Masih bersyukur.[Telo Secret Santa|Wish dariMonika]





	Kenangan Ini Pantang Dikenang

**Author's Note:**

> 3TELO (c) garekinclong, dan saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dari menulis fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Jadi, ini adalah secret santa untuk Monika. Halo, Mon ..... MAAF BANGET MON. Asdfghjkl saya nggak tahu harus ngumpet di mana, tapi ini saya udah telat dedlen, udah jam dua pagi, makin maso nanti saya kalau harus bongkar-pasang ini-itu. Saya yang salah, biar saya yang menendang diri saya ke luar angkasa! Maafkan saya!! QAQ
> 
> Wish dari Monika adalah [Gil mengenang masa-masa SMA]. Oke. Ehm. Beginilah jadinya.
> 
> For [Monika](https://www.wattpad.com/user/MomonFun).

  
  
Manusia itu makhluk yang rumit.  
Mereka selalu melakukan hal yang tidak anjing pahami. Seperti: pergi.

 

Kurang ajar betul!

Sebenarnya surat itu sangat sedih dan bisa saja Gil menangis, tapi sayangnya tidak, dan bukan hanya karena ia belum tamat menonton _A Dog’s Purpose_ yang menjadi sumber kenapa tiga kalimat itu bisa ada karena kalimat itu mengutip dari sana, tapi juga karena momennya benar-benar tidak sesuai dengan tempatnya. Seharusnya, jenis surat yang ada di laci mejanya adalah surat cinta dengan cokelat penuh dengan taburan kasih sayang dan tebaran kerlap-kerlip romansa!

Cokelat yang mahal kalau perlu.

Oke, mungkin tidak begitu juga, sih, karena hari ini toh juga bukan Valentine. Tapi setidaknya jangan kasih surat dengan perspektif anjing, ‘kan?

Kejadian mulanya begini.

Seorang Gil versi SMA, memasuki kelas yang sudah ramai, menyapa balik beberapa anak yang menyapanya lebih dulu, menerima kabar ada PR inilah, ada ujian itulah, hingga akhirnya ia bisa dengan selamat sejahtera duduk di bangku favoritnya; paling belakang, banjar kedua dari kanan. Menaruh tasnya di bawah meja, membenamkan kepala ....

“Engrish, yang dibilang Bela ada PR Matematika itu pelajaran pertama, lho.”

Gil tersedak. Ia mengangkat kepala secepat cahaya. “Sumpah?”

“Lah. Iyalah. Kalau bukan, buat apa Bela langsung bilang begitu kamu masuk ....”

Kelabakan—hal yang lumrah, sih, sebenarnya.

Gil secepat kilat meraba isi tas, mengambil buku catatan matematika berdasarkan insting; dapat. Lalu seorang teman yang baik hati, yang tadi itu, yang mengingatkannya soal PR Matematika, sudah menyediakan modal isi jawaban dengan membentangkan buku catatan matematikanya di sebelah buku catatan Gil.

Sungguh sahabat sejati.

Oh, ada yang kurang. “Pulpen!”

“Masa nggak punya pulpen, dasar nggak modal!”

Sial. Gil ingin menyumpah, tapi ia urungkan karena ia butuh contekan. Siapa tahu ada pulpen di laci meja, sehingga, sekali lagi dengan insting, tangannya merapa isi laci. Ini kan, lacinya dia sendiri, hanya dia yang paling tahu apa kemungkinan isi lacinya; kalau tidak pulpen, pensil, ya, uang receh. Mungkin buntalan kertas.

Yang jelas, _tidak mungkin_ sepucuk surat.

 

* * *

 

Lugu sudah berguling-guling, ingusnya beleber ke mana-mana sampai membentuk genangan. Lus sesak napas, air matanya banjir. Di hadapan mereka bertiga, layar TV menggelap, kemudian satu per satu bermunculan daftar nama-nama yang berperan dalam pembuatan film yang baru saja selesai diputar.

Lus menarik tisu terakhir; baru sadar dia kalau tempat tisu itu kemudian kosong melompong. “Mas Gil, tisunya habis!”

Gil mengangkat alis. Memanfaatkan kekuasaannya sebagai anak tertua, dia satu-satunya yang duduk di atas sofa, sementara Lugu dan Lus sama sekali tak keberatan duduk lesehan (ya, ya, Lugu bahkan berguling-guling) di depannya; seperti dayang-dayang. Sayang bukan. “Terus kenapa?”

Lugu menyedot ingus. “Mas Gil nggak berperikesaudaraan sekali. Mas Gil kan, punya tisu di kamar.”

Gil angkat alis. "Kok tahu?”

“Tahulah,” sambar Lus, kalem, “kali aja buat masturba—”

Sedetik kemudian Lus terlempar menembus langit-langit ruangan, tak tertolong.

 

Jangan salah paham, ia melempar Lus _bukan karena benar,_ astaga, bukan! Bukan, tentu saja bukan! Tak mungkin itu benar!

Gil menyumpah sendirian sementara ia memasuki kamar, mencoba mengingat-ingat terakhir kali ia menaruh tisu di mana. Mungkin di laci, begitu pikirnya, jadi ia membuka laci. Kedua laci meja dibuka, dan tidak mendapatkan hasil apa pun, kedua lacinya berantakan sekali dengan pulpen-pulpen yang isinya sudah mati serta sobekan kertas penuh coretan salah yang malas dibuang.

Meskipun tak yakin, tapi dibukanya juga laci meja bagian bawah. Suaranya berderit jelek, dan susah sekali membukanya, astaga; Gil jadi berpikir kalau jangan-jangan terakhir kali dirinya membuka laci itu adalah saat hari pertama Ayah membelikan meja baru.

Terdengar pembicaraan antara Lus dan Lugu, keduanya saling menceritakan hal yang membuat mereka berkesan saat film di TV itu diputar. Gil sendiri tak menonton filmnya, jadi mana mungkin ia merasa emosional, ia pulang dari kerja dan masuk rumah dan melihat kedua adiknya sudah mematung dengan air mata membanjiri ruang TV.

“Baru kali ini, aku nangis nonton film anjing.”

“Mas harus nonton _Hachiko_ juga, pokoknya, itu juga bikin nangis.”

Oh, rupanya tadi mereka menonton film tentang anjing, ya? Gil membersihkan isi laci dari debu, penuh debu sekali, ia menemukan beberapa lembaran, kali ini lebih rapi; tidak seperti di laci sebelumnya yang ada buntalan kertas segala. Dikeluarkannya lembaran kertas itu. Bukannya Gil lupa tujuan awal mencari tisu, lho, ia hanya berpikir bahwa mengeluarkan kertas barangkali bukanlah pekerjaan yang memakan waktu.

 

Kertas paling atas berisi tiga kalimat, jelas sekali bukan tulisan tangannya.

Gil terpaku. Ia seperti ditampar masa lalu.

  
  
Manusia itu makhluk yang rumit.  
Mereka selalu melakukan hal yang tidak anjing pahami. Seperti: pergi.

 

Kemudian kertas kedua, ada hiasan kue dan lilin di atasnya.

  
  
Selamat ulang tahun.  
Kalau ucapan ini dari malaikat kematian,  
apakah masih sama rasanya?  


Kertas ketiga, ada gambar orang-orang, sederhana, dengan kepala berbentuk bundar kemudian kaki-tangan hanya garisan, berderet, bergandengan tangan.

  
  
Pilih teman atau saudara?  
Mereka bilang, darah lebih kental daripada air.  
Tapi kau membersihkan darah pakai air, ‘kan?  


 

Gil rasanya bisa mati bergidik, tapi untungnya hanya tinggal satu kertas lagi untuk ia baca.

  
Aku akan selalu mensyukuri hari saat aku ketemu kamu.  
Menurutmu bagaimana, apabila saat kamu mati nanti,  
kamu bertemu Tuhan,  
dan kalimat sapaan yang kau terima adalah,  
“Jadi, bagaimana surga?”

 

Pintu kamar terbuka, dan Lus melongok. Gil bahkan terlalu terpaku sampai-sampai ia tidak sempat terkejut, kepalanya masih menatap kertas terakhir tanpa bahkan sekadar mendongakkan kepala untuk mengesahkan keberadaan adiknya.

Lus mengangkat alis, agak kaget karena tidak mendapat sambutan. “Dek Ugu sudah tidur di depan TV, kehabisan energi, kebanyakan nangis. Mas lama sekali ambil tisunya. Jadi aku mengelap ingus pakai serbet dapur." Lus berujar tanpa dosa.

Sempat tidak ada suara.

“Kalian berdua ... tadi nonton apa, sih?”

“Oh? Film. Film lama. _A Dog’s Purpose_. Mas Gil belum pernah nonton?” Lus makin kaget bahwa ternyata ada juga pengalaman yang dirinya dan Lugu sudah pernah merasakan namun Gil justru belum—tunggu, kalimat itu kedengarannya ambigu. "Mas, itu film bagus banget! Sedih banget juga! Ya ampun, Mas, apalagi pas babak kita kayak disuruh merasakan perspektif anjing, yang itu ... waktu anjingnya bilang hal semacam ... manusia itu makhluk yang rumit. Mereka melakukan hal yang tidak anjing pahami—”

“—seperti pergi.”

Ada jeda. “Lah, itu Mas Gil tahu.”

Kemudian, rasanya seperti kehidupannya banting setir ke genre sains fiksi, Gil merasa tubuhnya terlempar ... kembali ke masa SMA.

 

* * *

 

“Kenapa, Rish?”

Gil berani jamin bahwa ia tidak dilahirkan sebagai detektif, pun sebagai seseorang yang ingin menjadi detektif. Karena itulah dirinya lamban sekali merespons surat kaleng di laci mejanya ini sampai akhirnya datanglah petunjuk satu-satunya, yaitu saat fotokopian sekolah rusak dan Bela memasang pengumuman di kelas dengan tulisan tangannya.

Tulisan tangan yang sama.

“Kenapa aku, yang kaukirimi surat begitu?”

Rasanya dengan terus menatap mata Bela maka Gil bisa mati. Tapi tetap saja mereka bertatapan. Dan bukannya Gil cari mati, lho, ya, tapi rasanya pandangan mata gadis itu seperti menguncinya dan membuatnya tidak bisa memalingkan muka bahkan meskipun Gil berusaha keras untuk itu; karena itulah mereka berpandangan cukup lama, dan kedua mata Gil entah kenapa _tidak bisa beralih_ ; cukup lama hingga Gil sampai bisa berpikir bahwa, rupanya benar, pandangan mata Bela kalau diperhatikan, kentara sekali lebih tua dari umur aslinya ... seperti sudah melewati banyak hal di hutan kehidupan.

“Sahabat perempuan itu nggak bisa diharapkan,” jawab Bela kering, “mereka cuma sibuk ketawa dan menghabiskan uang.”

“Aku juga, aku juga cuma sibuk ketawa dan menghabiskan uang.”

“Mereka palsu, pikiran mereka serba mencari untung dan menusuk dari belakang.”

“Hmm. Aku bahkan nggak bisa berpikir ... semua tahu aku nggak punya otak.”

“ _Rish_. Serius.”

Gil menggelengkan kepalanya. “Aku serius ini. Aku nggak bisa bantu kamu. Aku bahkan nggak bisa mengikuti pola pikir yang kamu tuangkan di surat itu.”

Bela terdiam. “Kamu ingin mengenang masa SMA-mu seperti apa?”

“Yang … yang biasa saja. Seperti anak SMA biasa. Hidup dengan dua peraturan; yang pertama, tidak ada masalah yang tidak punya solusi; dan yang kedua, kalau ada hal yang tidak bisa ditemukan solusinya maka hal itu bukan masalah namanya.”

Ada jeda selama beberapa saat, hingga Gil merasa dirinya akan dihabisi, namun di luar dugaan, kemudian Bela tersenyum. Lalu tertawa. Seperti Bela yang biasa, Bela yang selalu bisa diandalkan, sosok perempuan tangguh yang memimpin kelas, supel dan seperti punya kekuatan magnetis untuk membuat semua orang memandangnya.

“Sangat kamu sekali.” Bela berujar di sela tawanya. “Aku nggak akan mengganggumu lagi kalau begitu, biarlah kamu memenuhi keinginanmu mengenang kehidupan SMA yang seperti kamu bilang.”

Gil mengerjap. “Kamu bagaimana?”

“Aku masih sama, seperti surat terakhir yang kukirim. Aku akan selalu mensyukuri hari saat aku ketemu kamu.”

Seharusnya ia berhenti di sana. Gil tahu bahwa ia tidak sepatutnya untuk mengejar dengan pertanyaan baru. “Kenapa aku?”

Jeda yang dibuat kali ini seperti dua kali lebih lama. Bela tidak mengatakan apa pun, lidahnya kelu, karena, seandainya saja Gil bisa mengerti, jawaban dari pertanyaan itu lebih kompleks dari apa yang barangkali Gil kira. Tidak ada kata-kata yang menjelaskan betapa, hanya dengan melihat sosok Gil saja; bagaimana pemuda itu memasuki kelas terkantuk-kantuk, malas-malasan, bertingkah semuanya, tidak peduli pada dunia, semuanya ... benar-benar ... sangat _hidup._

Dan Bela bisa bertahan karena itu.

Bagi Bela, setiap hari rasanya seperti neraka dunia. Entahlah juga kenapa ia merasakannya, entahlah juga sejak kapan tepatnya. Sekelilingnya terasa palsu. Kehidupan rumahnya tidak bisa diharapkan, pun kehidupan sekolahnya juga; apa yang harus ia lakukan kalau semua orang sudah berpikir bahwa dirinya merupakan sosok yang tidak mungkin bisa punya masalah? Satu-satunya cara adalah berlagak sungguhan demikian—memenuhi ekspektasi, menjadi sempurna. 

Lelah sekali. Bela ingin mati. Surat-surat yang ia kirim kepada Gil merupakan ekspresi dirinya, jeritan-jeritannya, yang barangkali Gil takkan bisa mengerti (dan lihat sekarang, Gil bahkan  _menolak_ untuk mengerti), Bela minta tolong. Ia ingin ditemani. Melihat Gil seperti melihat sosok yang  _sangat hidup_... dan Bela ingin terus hidup.

Jadi ia hanya tersenyum. “Karena kamu.”

 

* * *

 

Terkutuk, terkutuk, terkutuk!

Rasa-rasanya Gil ingin merobek kertas itu dalam satu gerakan, biar terbagi dua, kemudian robek lagi, robek lagi, hingga menjadi potongan kecil-kecil. Menjadi tak terbaca, lalu buang! Masuk tong sampah! Hilang! Pergi kau, kutukan!

Dan Gil melakukannya.

Empat kertas itu ia robek, robek, robek, kemudian ia jejalkan ke dalam tong sampah.

Apanya yang bisa menaklukkan kehidupan SMA dengan penuh tawa, dengan tanpa otak, dengan biasa saja? Padahal kalau Gil diminta untuk mengenang kehidupan SMA, hal pertama yang terlintas _pastilah surat ini_. Surat-surat terkutuk ini … yang ia tolak karena ia tidak ingin menjadikan hal ini sebagai kenangan SMA-nya.

Ya, ya, dirinya memang bisa memikirkan kenangan lain. Tapi, kenangan-kenangan itu pasti baru bermunculan setelah kenangan laknat tadi. Gampang saja menyebutkannya, misalnya, saat ia dinobatkan menjadi Bocah Paling Bahagia semasa SMA. Ironis sekali! Mereka semua berpikir bahwa ia adalah seorang yang hanya tahu kesenangan saja.

Bahkan termasuk dirinya.

(Karena itulah, _karena itulah_ , Gil selalu menolak untuk mengenang masa-masa SMA.)

 

* * *

 

Bela ingin memberikan surat terakhirnya saat hari reuni.

“Engrish, itu cewek siapa?!”

Kedua matanya membesar, tidak percaya. Oh. Oh, _Gil bawa pacar_. 

Gil bawa pacar agar dirinya harus menjaga perasaan. Barangkali itulah pesan yang ingin disampaikan Gil padanya, dan, ya, ya, Gil, pesan itu tersampaikan benar-benar; bahwa Gil masih menolak untuk menolongnya. Sepertinya orang itu tidak pernah bisa berubah, bahkan setelah sudah kerja, orang itu masih tetap berpegang teguh pada prinsip ingin hidup yang biasa saja. 

Surat itu tak tersampaikan jadinya.

 

Tapi Bela tersenyum. 

Setidaknya masih sama, masih sama. Gil masih sangat hidup di matanya.

  

* * *

 

Apa masalahmu, Bela?

Setiap hari setelahnya, Gil memandang gadis itu dan pertanyaan yang sama selalu terlintas di benak. Gadis itu, yang jauh sekali darinya itu, yang sibuk mengurusi banyak hal itu, yang sibuk tertawa itu ... punya masalah dan hanya Gil yang diberi tahu. Atau setidaknya, hanya Gil yang diberi petunjuk agar dirinya bisa tahu.

Tapi Gil menolak untuk tahu. 

 

* * *

 

“Itu suratnya buat siapa, Kak?”

“Buat Kak Engrish. Jangan lupa disampaikan, ya.”

 

“Tunggu dulu, aku nggak punya kakak yang namanya Engrish!”

  


  
  
Lapor, komandan! Masih hidup.  
Masih bersyukur.

  



End file.
